Sweet Nothings
by akampana
Summary: "What are those flowers for?" A series of little drabbles involving the Servants, especially the King of Knights. We all need some light in the dark world of Fate don't we? Multiple pairings
1. Friday (DiarmuidxArturia)

"Must you always be so charming?"

There was a playful glint in her eyes, the same shine that had him trapped in her emerald gaze all those years ago.

On that day, he wondered if it was really he who had that magic love spot.

He'd been infatuated with her ever since.

"If it means I can see that beautiful smile of yours, Arturia, I'd gladly be charming my whole life."

She tried to supress a blush, hiding behind the boquet of lilacs he had just given her.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Diar."

 _Does it?_

The man chuckled at the lady king's actions, pressing his lips lightly to her knuckles, before meeting her eyes again.

"Friday night?"

The king considered his proposition for a few moments, but didn't even know why she bothered. She could never resist those golden eyes.

A sigh.

A smile.

"Alright."


	2. Flowers (GilgameshxArturia)

"What are you doing, Archer?"

She asked him, a ittle irritated at the arrogant king's presence.

"Following you, obviously," he laughed mockingly at his foolish little wife.

She whipped her head back to face him, stopping to stare him down...or up, considering her height.

"Why?"

Her eye twitched. Any more of his nonsense, and she'd blow a fuse.

He shrugged.

"Because I like seeing you irritated."

THAT DID IT.

She brought her hand up to slap him, she could practically feel a vein pop in her head...

"GILGAMESH you-"

...only for her hand to be met with the stems of beautiful flowers.

"What are those flowers for?"

She questioned, irritation slowly dissappearing from her voice.

He took a breath, and for once, that arrogant expression vanished from his blood red eyes.

"I like seeing you happy too."


	3. Want (LancelotxArturia)

When he asked to be her knight all those years ago, she had gladly accepted him. She'd even had a feast prepared in his honor.

 _For Lancelot, the first knight of the Round Table._

That was why he hadn't expected her reaction when he posed the same question, now in their new life, several years into the future.

She hesitated.

 _Kings never hesitate._

Lips quivering, she whispered, "Lancelot...I am not your king anymore."

 _Kings never denounce their title._

She got on her knees, bringing herself down to his level.

 _Kings never kneel._

She cupped his face in her small hands.

"Lancelot, look at me."

His eyes didn't leave the ground. He couldn't meet her eyes, disbelieving. He was her knight. He swore to be by her side forever. He couldn't keep that promise all those years ago. And he _needed_ to fulfill it now.

" _Look at me."_

Her voice was firm. He obeyed. Dark,dead eyes met lively green.

"We are free, Lancelot. We are _free."_

She touched her forehead to his gently.

"Do you feel that?"

Her warmth traveled through him. Suddenly he could feel her pulse through her hands, her gentle touch on his skin, her warm breath on his lips.

"We're alive _now."_

She began to pull away from him.

"Don't let the past chain you down, Lancelot...Don't let _me_ hinder you. We can do _anything_ we want."

She let go of him, slowly withdrawing her hands from his face.

"Just let it all go."

 _No._

 _NO._

A gasp escaped her lips when he grabbed her retreating palm and pulled her sharply to him.

 _Not you._

 _Never again._

Without thinking, he crashed his chapped lips on her soft ones, not daring to open his eyes for the fear of seeing her reaction.

 _This was wrong._

He pulled Arturia so close there was no space left separating them. The petite woman's accelerating heartbeat reverberated through his chest as he mashed their lips together like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

 _First he took Guinevere, and now he covets his own king._

Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt so tightly as she clawed for air.

 _But he wanted this._

"Lance-mmh!" He didn't let her finish. He couldn't bear her telling him to stop.

 _He wanted this agony._

He didn't let her breathe, didn't let her push him away, didn't leave her lips for even a second.

 _He wanted this sin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And he was free to do anything he wanted._

* * *

Heya!

This one turned out a little longer, and the next few will be too. :)

Hope you liked it!

Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Ice Cream

It was hot. No, that was an understatement. It was _scorching._ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out at noontime. But, his fellow knight had insisted they go. She had said it had been about a certain _lion._

He was quite eager to leave anyway.

He had been in a conversation with Cú,and although the older man had been talking about a cold dessert, he couldn't help but think the conversation was quite...scandalous.

Besides, it wasn't like he could resist those _eyes._

So here they were. Two knights trapped in the heat. At least he had bought Saber her lion. It wasn't a total loss.

"Diarmuid."

His thoughts were interrupted by the petite woman's voice. She was holding out a vanilla cone on front of him, smiling serenely.

"Many thanks..."

She shook her head with a cute chuckle that made his face light up with a blush.

"You went through all the trouble to accompany me here. On top of that, it was you who purchased this little one for me."

She held up the stuffed lion endearingly.

"This is the least I could do to thank such a gentleman."

He blushed at that. She smiled at him before focusing on her own ice cream cone. The cold dessert had begun to melt, leaving an icy white trail over her fingers.

He reached for a tissue, but before he could do anything, she'd already run her tongue over the sweet white sugary stuff.

He froze, his face growing significantly hotter and redder by the moment. Suddenly his mind flew back to the conversation he had with Cú before he left with Arturia.

"You see, Diar, the way a girl eats ice cream tells a _lot_ of important things about her."

"I would not think so...in what ways?" Diarmuid questioned the other Lancer. Really, sometimes the man made no sense.

"Well for one, if she licks, it means she's good at using her tongue," the blue haired man replied, smirking.

The shorter man raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean she can speak well?"

The single spear user guffawed at his companion's obvious obliviousness.

"I mean, Diarmuid, that she's good at _using_ her _warm...soft...wet...tongue."_

He was pulled back to the present by Arturia's voice.

"Yours is melting, you know. Do you not like vanilla?" She was leaning close to him. A little too close for his raging hormones.

"Do you really feel that hot? You are...quite red."

Diarmuid jumped a bit and caught hold of himself.

"Oh! No, I am well. Do not trouble yourself with me, and I enjoy this flavor," he managed to cough out.

At this, Saber just raised an eyebrow and went right back to her vanilla ice cream.

Lancer inwardly slapped himself.

 _Real smooth, Diarmuid...Real smooth..._

Feeling foolish and definitely feeling stupid, he started on his own cold dessert. It was good, and quite a relief from the heat.

Mmph.

His eyes flew back carefully to the lady knight beside him. This time she bit the soft white stuff, nibbling a little bit of the cone. It was a little messy, the cream made a thin layer over her soft lips, that reddened slightly from the cold. She ran her tongue over her mouth, then over the fingers the cream had dripped down on.

Unfortunately, she no idea what she was doing to the man. Diarmuid had his blood rushing to dangerous places... Very _very dangerous_ places.

Oh great _gods,_ he couldn't take any more of this torture.

"When a lady bites," Cú had said, "it means she's rough, and therefore likes it _rough...kicking, scratching, biting, you name it."_

Good heavens, he could practically _see_ the other Lancer telling this to him all-knowingly.

Diarmuid chomped on his cone, finished it, and turned a little, hoping Saber wouldn't look his way, lest she see what he thought (and certainly didn't hope) was _down there._

Another soft crunch from Saber wasn't helping. _Wasn't. Helping._

He was already begging the gods for forgiveness for everything he imagined himself doing to her if they were alone right now.

Aw hell, he was beginning to think doing it in public should have been fine-

 _Nonononono._

It occurred to the man that his female companion had been silent for quite a while. He looked back at her...

Only to see her sucking softly on what was left of the cone, lips moving up and down the tan wafer, tongue slipping in to taste the last of the white cream her lips just couldn't reach.

He paled.

"And when she sucks on the cone, Dia, it means she's very skilled at oh, you know..." the man clicked his tongue, "How about we just say it's going to be a _fine_ night."

The blue haired man said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Pleasure, will probably be all you'll be feeling when you're with her, ne?

That did it.

"D-Diarmuid!"

.

.

.

He couldn't stop the torrent-like nosebleed.

.

.

.

BONUS:

 _Meanwhile, in the bushes..._

"Iskandar! Did you get that on tape?" the blue troublemaker asked the red giant, who guffawed heartily.

"From beginning to end," he beamed triumphantly at Cù Chulainn, who was happily running about like a crazy lunatic.

"Though there _is_ something I can not wrap my finger around," the huge man scratched the back of his head and eyed the mischievous man before him, "How ever did you get the King of Knights to agree to that?"

The question hung in the air for a bit.

Lancer blinked.

"I didn't."

* * *

Heya!

Lancer is quite the perv isn't he?

Double chapter upload since its been a while.

Thanks, guys. :)


	5. Those damned mongrels

"Mongrel," Gilgamesh started, eyebrows twitching in clear annoyance. "Get your filthy hands off my wife."

This wasn't the first time he had to threaten the foolish mortals to release _his_ wife from their grip.

Saber, for one, was too kind to hurt 'the innocent civilians', but it had been getting a little out of control.

Sometimes he cursed Arturia's elegant, foreign beauty. She received too much attention for it. Mongrels did double takes, sometimes those little insects _stared_ , and on bad days, they'd even have the _gall_ to ask for her number. In front of him, no less!

The petite blonde glared at her taller companion, right as the Japanese boy she had been conversing with backed away in fear.

The King slung his arm over the smaller king's shoulders.

"Now that we are alone, shall we?"

She shrugged off his arm angrily.

"No!"

Saber retorted so loudly, a few more heads turned towards the blonde. Gilgamesh felt a scowl replace the smirk of his face.

"What is the matter with you?!" she pressed, shoving him away forcefully.

"Is it illegal for me to converse with other men?!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"This is _my_ life, Gil. _I_ am the one who decides who _I_ want to talk to," she told firmly, irate green orbs staring furiously into his blood red ones.

She brought a hand up to her head to alleviate the incoming headache.

"Why must you always interrupt?"

Her anger died down quickly as she realized she might have overreacted, and she looked at her companion with sad, questioning green orbs.

Gilgamesh didn't meet her gaze, and a scary silence washed over the two.

"...Gil?"

She hated it, but she was beginning to worry. Had she gone too far?

"Be...I...ous..."

 _What?_ Arturia could barely make anything out of the words that came from his mouth

"Come again?"

" _Be...m...ous"_ he repeated, still mumbling unintelligibly.

"I'm sorr-"

That was when he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, shoved her against the wall, and forced her to face him.

" _BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS."_

Her eyes widened in shock and she found herself glued to her place. She'd forgotten the pain of the impact, forgotten to be angry at him for being so rough. For once, she couldn't even find the strength to push him away like she always did. It seemed like they remained in that position for ages, both stunned at the new revelation Gil had just spat out.

Irate flame eyes stared down at wide green ones.

 _Oh, he_ was _angry_ now. Not only did his own girlfriend _scold him_ for driving away a _mongrel,_ but now in his fit he had _actually admitted_ his own envy? _Ridiculous._

 _Ea! This woman drives me mad!_

In his trance he didn't notice his queen shift, and tiptoe to reach him, placing her cool hands on his cheeks.

Her lips brushed over his lightly. Chaste and sweet, it was short and innocent, but even then, she felt the tension in him fade.

When she pulled away, she met his calmer ruby eyes with a bashful yet serious gaze of her own.

"You don't have to be."

.

.

.

BONUS:

She sighed into the other king's shoulders. She could barely see behind him, _curse his height_ , but she knew they were there.

Those girls _again._

"Besides," Saber continued, looking behind her 'lover' at the lovestruck girls that had been fangirling over Gil for the past few hours.

"You are not the only one...jealous."

* * *

Heya!

Tell me what you think! :)

Haven't updated in a while, sorry. ANYWAY, this ended up kinda cute, no? :) I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	6. Good Hair Day

The sun was bouncing off her golden crown. She looked angelic to him, her hair glowing like a divine being's halo. He loved how it looked , really, he did, but it her bangs were slightly blocking his view of his most favorite part of her: those beautiful, radiant green eyes.

Right now she was discussing how her life had been going so far, and as her golden locks swished over her eyes with her every move, Lancelot wondered if he should tell her to cut it.

Arturia looked at him like she was expecting a reply. Caught off guard, he nodded.

His king seemed satisfied and continued, smiling at him.

A strong wind blew her hair about, cutting her off. She stood speechless till it passed.

"Sorry, where was I, Lance-"

She stuttered when the man reached out and tenderly brushed the naughty locks behind her ear, his warm hand lingering at her cheek.

He couldn't help but let a light blush color his normally stoic face.

"Wouldn't you consider cutting your hair, my king?"

Now that he could see them, her large, green eyes lit up as she chuckled, taking one of his long, dark, purplish-black strands in her hand.

"Wouldn't you?"


	7. Snow

One pleasant winter evening, Arturia found herself trading the warmth of a fireplace for the feel of snowflakes on her eyelashes.

Shirou, Rin, Iskandar and the rest of the gang were inside, having one too many shots of some sake they found in the kitchen. A crash and some shrieking later, she chuckled at her friends' antics, knowing Rin must've thrown something at her former Master.

"Enjoying the snow, my lady?"

A half-smile made its way to her face, recognizing the voice. Only one man called her "my lady" anyway.

"Mm...Quite," she answered over her shoulder, staring captivated at the falling snow before her.

It was his turn to smile. He wondered silently if she could sense him do so, even if she didn't face him, for he could hear her stifle a giggle. Diarmuid thought that was utterly adorable. Heck, he thought everything about her was adorable.

Gosh. When did he start thinking that? Saber had started out as just a friend for him. A comrade. One who upholds the same honor and chivalry. But from the moment they met, he knew there was something. Something special about her he'd never find in anyone else. Admitting this to Iskandar though, was quite the idea. The big man had said he was "absolutely smitten." The worst part of it all was that he couldn't deny it. He definitely _did_ fancy the lovely king.

"I'd think a king such as yourself could tolerate at least this level of rough housing," Diarmuid commented, throwing a glance back at the crowd of Servants and Masters, "If your knights were anything like my companions, I'm sure you'd gone through your share of drunkards."

As if on cue, a very very drunk Iskandar let out a Santa-worthy laugh, while crushing the honorable Wav-, er, Lord El-Melloi II in his arms, prompting the two knights in the snow to laugh.

"Oh shush, you," Saber answered, faking annoyance, "You are out here to escape as well, are you not?"

She still had her back to him. Diarmuid was silent for such a long time, she felt the snow at her feet had risen an inch. She raised her shoulders, shivering a bit in the cold, and cupped her hands together, warming them with her breath. Winter never really changed since her time. It was still wet, freezing, and yet so incredibly beautiful. But it was still freezing. She found herself longing for the flickering flames inside, yet she was reluctant to leave the snow.

She heard the Irish knight sigh **.** It sounded a little like he was just warring with himself and gave up.

"I am not."

Hm.

"Then why are you out here—"

She was interrupted by his arms wrapping around her, and the sudden feeling of warmth when he pulled her back to his chest.

"To be with the snow."

His arms tightened around her, and she stood surprised...confused… embarrassed, neither pressing herself to him nor pushing him away, silently praying he couldn't feel the beating of her heart.

"To be with the regal, enchanting, beautiful snow that has captivated me so."

* * *

Gah! I hope it's not too late for a Holiday fic!

I have been internet deprived til now, and I am so, so sorry! :((

Anyway, as a bonus, the next chapter will be up today too :)

Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! They make me so happy! You people are the best thing that's happened to me this year!...well last year and this year! :)

Happy Holidays!

-akampana


	8. Sleeping Beauty

How could such a beautiful being exist?

The knight brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, taking care not to stir the blonde. He wouldn't like her to wake just yet, he only so seldom saw her look this peaceful.

Her chest rose and fell slowly. She really was asleep. Diarmuid sighed. What to do? What to do? Ever since he'd been given the chance to live again, he'd spent most of his time with the little king. Without her, he didn't really do anything. Much less _want_ to do anything.

 _Perhaps I shall wait._

Moving quietly, he pulled a chair by her bed and sat down. He was happy Shirou and his family had given Saber a place to stay, and even more pleased they had welcomed him even as she slept. It allowed him to see her like this, after all.

He brushed a few more stubborn golden strands out of her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek for longer than they should have.

Arturia was a fierce lioness when she was awake, but like this, she looked so vulnerable it made him worry.

By experience, he _knew_ firsthand that she could take care of herself. She had stressed that too, a couple of times. He _knew_ it. He _believed_ it. But even if he didn't _need_ to...

 _He wanted to protect her_.

He woke up every day hoping to be with her. He smiled just to see her do the same. He went to bed hoping to be her company the next day. Arturia was literally _everything_ to him.

He couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she'd suddenly disappeared.

He sighed audibly at himself, face falling to his hands. _Gods_ , he was so _obvious._ Diarmuid didn't even bother denying it when Iskandar pointed it out.

He _loved_ Arturia.

Heh. Even saying it in his mind made him blush a bit.

This time, he ran his hand through her golden locks bravely.

 _Gods,_ she was so _beautiful._

A beautiful mind, a beautiful heart, a beautiful face...And he loved _all_ of her.

Slowly, he found himself gravitating towards his love, and without thinking, he'd dipped down to meet her lips.

 _What am I thinking?_

Catching himself, he stopped abruptly, agonizingly merely millimeters from her mouth, and pulled away just as quickly as he'd moved toward her.

Another sigh. Mentally, he beat himself up and called himself a pitiful fool.

 _Oh gods, what am I doing with my life?_

And he stole a kiss on her forehead instead.

* * *

Hello! Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you liked this little short thingy.

Oh yeah, I'm also working on another fic called The Play of Fate, maybe you guys could check it out?

Thank you sooooooo much for every review, follow, and favorite! ;) You guys are the best :)


	9. Question

**Question (GilgameshxArturia)**

"What would you give for her?"

The ridiculous mongrel of a wizard had asked. That Merlin had definitely gotten on his nerves, for the most part because Gilgamesh found that he couldn't answer.

If he had said "treasures," it would be as if he needed to buy her. And Saber was never to be put on the same level as purchasable petty whores.

 _What the hell did he know?_

Damn bug didn't even show up in _any_ Grail War, and he dares to question a _King_ about his love for his _queen?_

Well technically, Saber indeed _was_ the mongrel's queen, rather his _king,_ but that didn't give the wizard the right to doubt _his_ love for the King of Knights.

But the simple query troubled him even then.

Even that _useless_ existence, Lancer, could at least answer it.

 _Eternal loyalty._

The dog said it with so much conviction and sincerity, the odd wizard believed him.

 _Ha! Fat chance with that ridiculous love spot!_

Even then, _his_ little lioness was out with that _mongrel_ instead of here by _his_ side where she should be.

Why couldn't that wizard mongrel understand?

 _Arturia is..._

 _Is..._

 _Is..._

 _Fuck._

Hell. He didn't know. His frown intensified in all his frustration.

 _Arturia..._

He didn't realize he'd escaped the room he was in and was walking in some sort of park outside, when he'd caught a glimpse of his favorite blonde. She seemed to be holding two ice cream cones.

That sight, at least, had rid him of his worries. Her name had already been halfway out his mouth when Gil saw _him._

That _useless mongrel._

He stopped in his tracks, feeling his temperature rise by the second. His frown returned, deepening into a scowl that one could only see on a war general's countenance. Furious red eyes glared daggers at the pair like they could burn through them. Knuckles turned white as nails dug into his palm in anger.

And yet he stayed put.

 _What the hell?_ He should be rushing out there, should be taking her from _him_. He should be interrupting them, separating them,he should be beating the _life_ out of that _dog._ Why wasn'the _moving?_

 _Bloody hell._

The King of Heroes turned, angrily making his way back to that _damned_ wizard. Said sorceror stared with shocked eyes as Gilgamesh slammed the door open and seized him by the collar.

" _Everything_ , you damned mongrel."

Before the man could gasp at the revelation, the mesopotamian king shoved the wizard away roughly and sat facing the door, awaiting _her_ return with his head in his hands.

" _Everything._ "

* * *

Heya!

I'm sorry I disappeared for a while, but I'm back, and I have a bunch of stories ready, so there will be updates!

I hope you liked this chapter. I might end up uploading the next one tomorrow or tonight if I get too excited.

My other story, The Play of Fate (which I'd really like you guys to check out), is taking me a bit long to finish up, but a new chappie will be up soon too!

Thank you so much for every review, every follow, and every favorite! I really appreciate them. I swear, you guys are the best, thank you so much! :)

-akampana


	10. Names

**Names (LancelotxArturiaxDiarmuid)**

"Lance—"

At the sound of her voice, two very sharp pairs of ears turned, two knights hoping, praying she meant to call them.

In the milliseconds that passed, the two knights' eyes clashed.

 _I think it is safe she means to invite me._ Diarmuid thought, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

 _Nonsense, she is_ my _king, not yours. What sort of foolishness has entered your head?_ The long haired man shot back with an equally intense glare.

See, these knights would normally get along. They were both European men. They were both knights. Even shared a spar or two. To an outsider they'd probably be friends. There was just one teeny tiny little problem.

Lance.

Yes, that insignificant, trivial, petty syllable had somehow become a subject of dispute for the two. Unfortunately, until a second would pass and Saber would be able to say a complete the name, the two knights would be trapped in agonizing milliseconds of debate.

Was it _Lance_ r or was it _Lance_ lot?

Oh, the gods must have been playing a cruel game.

 _I do not think that factors very much in this matter, Lancelot._

 _Then why do you sound so intimidated, Lancer?_

 _I think you have been mistaken. The proper word here is that I am 'confident.'_

 _Well I shall hold you to that…but do know she will definitely ask me._

The millisecond passed.

"Lancelot—"

 _Hah!_

The proud knight shot a triumphant grin at his deflated-looking rival.

"Yes, my king?"

Seriously, Lancelot could practically hear Diarmuid's heart shatter.

"Would you like to spar with me, my knight?"

 _My knight…_ Lancelot almost blushed, and in the corner of his eye saw Lancer sink his face into a pillow, groaning.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied happily, rising to follow _his_ king out the door.

Before he left the room, he grinned at his rival.

 _Told you so._

And he slammed the door shut just before Diarmuid's pillow could smack him in the face.

* * *

Heya!

I would like to formally apologize for disappearing for such a long time.

I AM SO SORRYYYYYY! But I'm here now! I hope you liked this little bit. It's tiny but I thought it was pretty cute. :)

Thanks always for reading my work and for all the likes and favorites! You guys keep me going!

-akampana

(For those also reading my other Fate fic, The Play of Fate, I'm gonna update that one too! YAY!)


	11. Messing with the Two Knights

**Messing with the Two Knights**

"Cú...what are you-"

The blue-haired man placed a thumb on her lips tenderly, caressing her face before placing his mouth onto hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, and when she finally returned to her senses, she tried to pry herself from the taller man's grip, pushing him away as hard as she could.

But he was way too strong, and he held her in place so easily that it was like all her efforts were nothing to him.

 _Earlier that day..._

"A duel," the older Lancer suggested to his fellow Irishman. The day was coming to a close. It was the perfect time for a spar. He was itching to get away from the mundane tasks of the humans of this time. Sure, everything was easier, but there was just no more _thrill._ What became of the days men would go hunting in the woods for food, or new pelts? What happened to the brawling over women and drink? (The former, he discovered, were not as easy a catch as they used to be, but that suited him. He preferred females that bite. In fact, he might've been interested in the short blondie if his friend wasn't so drop-dead in love with her.) And so, Cú was what every Celtic man would be if they were forcefully placed in this age: bored.

"Sorry, but I must decline."

 _Ugh._

Well, there goes his last chance of entertainment. The dark-haired man didn't even look the least bit sorry. He was smiling like those hormonal teenage young'uns who just happened to pass by a pretty lass. Cú wasn't sure whether to think that was accurate or not, since Saber _was_ a pretty lass and Diarmuid _was_ younger by a couple...decades. Anyway, it's not like he wasn't aware that Diarmuid had a particular fancy to Saber. He was. It's just that it had been getting a little out of hand. Thrice already had their 'daily' duels been put off so Diarmuid could go see the King of Knights. This makes four.

"Well, I'll be off," the dark-haired man announced, slipping out the door with a bounce in his step.

Boredom was becoming the norm here. Cú wanted some sort of amusement. Something. _Anything..._

 _Ding!_

And just like magic, he had a crazy idea. With wide, excited eyes and a sly grin, the red-eyed spearman flew out of the room, spotting his target in the front yard of the Emiya house. He let himself in the compound, without bothering to use the door, knowing Diarmuid would come through there. He appeared in front of the blonde just as she entered the dojo.

"Saber, I am in need of your help," the blue man stated coyly.

The King of Knights smiled. Oh what a pretty, innocent little face.

"Well, all right, how may I be of assistance?"

Cú returned her smile with a smirk, catching Diarmuid entering the room in the corner of his eye.

"Don't move."

And before she saw it coming, he pressed his lips to hers.

 _..._

Diarmuid's reaction came in three stages.

The first was shock.

The second was anger.

The third was _I'm gonna kill you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Well, at least Cú got his duel...

But when a sword had missed his throat by an inch and two spears impaled themselves in the wall on both sides of his head, he wondered if it was really a good idea to mess with the two knights.

* * *

Heya!

I hope you liked this one, despite it being so short!

:P It's my first time playing with Cú Chulainn! I really like his character, and I just think he's cute with Saber, not exactly as a romantic interest but like one of those guy-friends you know she'll never be with but that doesn't mean they can't share a few flirtatious moments here and there. That kind of role especially seems to fit him, with his fiery, brutish, bestial attitude and fighting style, in contrast to Diarmuid, who fights a lot like Saber does.

I didn't publish this one right off the bat, since I was waiting for my other fic, The Play of Fate's storyline to catch up and introduce him. (Go check it out! ;) It takes longer to update, but I'm doing my best!)

As usual, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! You all deserve cookies!

Until next time! (which will be soon since I feel bad about this being so short)

-akampana


	12. Answers

**Answers (GilgameshxArturia)**

"Be my wife."

"I refuse."

"Marry me."

"I should not think to."

"Kiss me?"

Saber sighed audibly, massaging her brow with her fingers. Really, the man couldn't give her a break. He'd been following her around unceasingly, annoying her with endless questions when he _knew_ she'd always refuse. She wondered if he'd ever give up.

"Silence means yes."

 _Oh, dear angels in heaven._

" _Gil..._ "

Her voice was a warning. Usually, that exasperated tone meant he was going to receive a punch to the face. He deserved it. He was annoying.

And yet somehow, she found it a little endearing.

Arturia wasn't a stranger to the ways of courting a woman, and she knew Gil was _far_ from doing anything right. But still...there was this warm feeling in her chest that she just couldn't be rid of. Maybe it was because she felt flattered?

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she'd face those ruby eyes and say "yes".

 _Would he stop_?

She turned away from her blonde companion to hide her countenance.

In the back of her mind, she didn't want that warm feeling to go away.

 _Or_...

 _Would he continue to make her feel this way?_

She shifted about, contemplating. What happened to the woman who'd shoot Gil down at a moment's notice?

 _And what if she continued to say "no"?_

 _Would he get tired of her?_

Perhaps she was overthinking things.

" _Kiss me..._ "

This time he said it in a hungrier, more demanding voice.

She hid her blush behind a stoic face.

"For the millionth time, King of Heroes, no."

What a coward she was. Too scared to risk losing whatever they had right now, too afraid to jump in and see where fate goes.

But if he asks her again, just one more time...

Maybe...

Just maybe.

.

.

.

She'd say yes.

* * *

Heya!

Yay! From Saber's point of view for a change. ;) She had to be thinking of _something_ while the King of Heroes continued his advances, right? This is probably set somewhere when the two kings get closer, and she learns to tolerate his attitude while he learns to tone down all the violence.

I hope you liked it!

Big THANKS for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys keep me going, I hope you know. :)

Until next time!

-akampana


	13. Want Part 2

Sometimes she worried about her knight. Occasionally, she'd catch him staring at her with guilty eyes. He looked like a man who'd pulled the trigger on his own wife by accident, or like someone who'd failed and brought about something fatal.

And sometimes, when they were conversing, he'd suddenly turn cold. The warmth would disappear from his eyes. And he'd withdraw from her touch, like an unholy man would back away from a saint.

It was almost like a spell. The magic word was always his name. At her call, he'd snap out of it and return to the Lancelot she knew...or thought she knew.

This behavior came to be because of none other than her.

She knew that too.

Lancelot had become Berserker because he couldn't understand why she hadn't really punished him for his sins. The King had purposely spared both him and the queen, despite everything that had happened.

But it wasn't like she wouldn't have given him the death sentence.

She _couldn't_.

Ha! What a laughable fact.

But nonetheless it was true.

How could she kill the one she loved so?

How selfish she is. For once, her own wishes outweighed those of the kingdom. Even now, as she watched the knight from afar, she could feel her own greed growing.

She wanted to keep him here, and he wanted to stay with her.

But at the same time, she thought darkly. _She_ was the cause of his suffering. _She_ was the reason he could never truly be happy. _She_ was the reason he became Berserker, for crying out loud!

Had she made the right decision, when she spared his life?

Or would it have been better to kill him back then, than to have him live a life where he must die inside whenever he looked her in the eye?

But then _he_ was kissing her.

 _He_ was forcing his lips on hers.

"Lance-mmh! "

 _He_ was conquering her.

She tried to push him off. She tried to squirm away.

But when she looked in his eyes, there it was.

Want.

And she thought maybe she wasn't the only one yearning for it after all.

* * *

Heya!

Every single time I try to write Lancelot, it ends up a little darker than I intended it to be. I hope I manage to make some lighter fics of him in this series :S This is a continuation of Want, this time from Saber's POV. Originally, this was to be put right after Lancelot's account, but I decided against it since I didn't really like it, but anyway, here it is. (Uploaded simultaneously with another chapter since uploading just this one would be cheating, as it is just a continuation. Think of it as a bonus fic.)

I hope you liked it anyway! :D

Until next time!

-akampana


	14. All Alone with You

They were in a flower field. Neither one knew how they even got there, but frankly, they didn't care.

They didn't know why, where, or when, but that never really mattered, not to them.

The one thing that did matter was that they were here together. Alone. With no one to judge them, with no one to separate them.

 _Paradise_

For once the king was free to rest on someone else's shoulders. For once, the knight could give her his.

There were no crowds, no people, just them. No responsibilities, nor curses, just those two.

He lay down, gently pulling her with him. She rested her head just above his beating heart. She drew circles on his chest, while he played with her hair.

 _Bliss_

She was his oasis in a scorching desert, and he was her fire in the cold, cold night.

She propped herself up on her elbows placing each arm on the sides of his head. She pinned him effectively, leaving an inch between their lips.

But it was he who closed the space between them, to her surprise and pleasure, and he lightly pulled her to him, weaving his fingers through her hair as they kissed.

 _Heaven_

They parted in smiles, and she giggled into the crook of his neck when she snuggled back in his arms.

 _I've never enjoyed solitude._

Cheeks lit up as their fingers intertwined, and he inclined his head to touch hers.

 _But if I can be all alone with you..._

He kissed her forehead.

 _Then I'd live in this solitude forever._

* * *

Hiya!

Yeah, I kind of felt like I was cheating a little bit with the last chapter I posted because technically, it's not a new chapter, but a sequel. So here's one of the other things I wrote, but did not plan to post. If you've seen my other fic, you know I like Psycho-pass, and if you haven't watched it, I seriously recommend you do. (Be prepared to get Urobutchered) Aaaaaand thus, this fic was born, titled after Psycho-Pass's first ED. Listen to it!

I'll let you guys figure out who it is Saber's with in this one. ;)

Anyway, I hope you like this one anyway! c:


	15. Sparring

"'The hell do ya even like that guy? Clearly, I'm much better. Like, _way_ better."

The red spear missed her nose by an inch as she sidestepped the slash.

"What ever are you talking about, Cú?"

She thrust her sword forward, challenged by the fact that he struck it aside to defend. She regained her stance and struck again. Parried.

"Don't give me that, Saber. You've definitely been hanging out with that guy way more than you have with me."

She laughed as she dodged a stab, then jumped when he swept his spear to the side to hit her with the spear's body.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?" she teased, moving in for another attack.

"Didn't take you for the–nnggh– delusional type, " Cú managed, blocking the blow. Saber was a lot faster than before, for sure. He barely had an edge on speed anymore. Time to take the offensive. He pushed her back, then spun his spear to get some distance between them. Then, he rushed forward to strike.

"What business does he have stealing your time away from me when I met you first?" he asked, moving to slash at her overhead.

"Technically, Cú, Diarmuid met me first. Ten years before you did, in fact," she answered, hitting Gae Bolg away.

"Hmph." Lancer regained as sturdy stance, a little disappointed that he couldn't land a hit...and at something else.

 _That lucky playboy._

"Besides, what does it matter if I want to fight with another Lancer?" Saber asked, defending herself as Cú presented her with a flurry of piercing motions.

"I'm just curious as to why you spar with him when I'm obviously a better partner."

With a swift upward slash, she broke his offense, but he rapidly recovered and countered with a slash of his own.

"Ngh...Actually I think it's rather interesting to face him," Arturia said as she intercepted the blow. Cú raised an eyebrow, as they locked weapons.

"Interesting, eh?"

He withdrew his spear suddenly, putting her off balance, and took advantage of those few moments to fling her sword away and tackle her to the ground.

"Wha—Cú!"

He quickly pinned her wrists before she could get her bearings, grinning at her shocked expression.

"I can be interesting too, you know," he whispered as he leaned in, his breaths tickling her ear.

"...I did not think you would be _this_ jealous," said Saber, struggling to get up.

He leaned in for a kiss, but she would not allow herself to be taken advantage of so easily. With a kick and a push, she flipped them over, and sat on his stomach to keep him from getting up.

"Ow."

"It won't be that easy, Lancer."

She smiled triumphantly, but the man just smirked, a low growl emitting from his throat. _Oh,_ he _definitely_ liked them feisty. He propped himself up on his elbows to bring himself closer to her.

"Say, King of Knights…"

With one hand he grabbed her shirt and pulled her toward him, stopping an inch before their lips touched.

"How about we make this even more…. _interesting…_ " he ran his tongue over his lips, wondering if she tasted as good as she looked.

She could see his red eyes flit to her lips hungrily. It truly _was_ quite distracting.

"How?" she asked anyway, ignoring the heat that racked her body.

Cú grinned, taking the invitation, and flipped them over again, even as she scowled at him. He was much too close this time.

"Like this."

Weapons forgotten, what started as an innocent spar turned into a very heated, lascivious battle of tongues.

* * *

Heya!

I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! It's just school has been so UGH lately that I just couldn't write anything good.

But I am pretty happy with this one. ;)

I realize it's my first time writing something about this ship, and actually I kind of surprised myself a bit, since I mostly ship Saber with Zero Lancer and not Cú.

I still think these guys are cute though, since Cú isn't quite the chivalrous and proper man Diarmuid is. On the contrary, I see him as a little wilder...more bestial...yeah.

What do you guys think? :)

As usual thank you for every review, favorite, follow, like, and for reading this story. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this short little thingy. You guys are the best!

Next up is a story about Lancelot. It's happy this time.

Also for all the followers of my other fic, The Play of Fate, I swear it will be up soon, so sit tight!

Again, thank you so much! You keep me going!

-akampana


	16. Paintings

She'd lost the feeling in her legs an hour ago, and still he wasn't done.

"Head high, beautiful."

She scoffed, but did as she was told. He _was_ the artist so she didn't really have much choice. Internally sighing, she watched her former knight dip his brush into blue paint. He was smiling. At least she got to see his face when he did his works. It was quite a spectacle. Definitely a huge difference from his old agonized expression.

"Smile, gorgeous."

"I could do without the needless compliments, knight," she stated, fixing the folds of her blue dress.

"I'm merely stating facts, beauty."

She rolled her eyes at his words, but quietly did as she was told, so as not to upset him. Arturia couldn't remember exactly when Lancelot had picked up the hobby for painting, but my, was he good at it. Sometime two years ago he decided to pick up a brush, and in weeks he was painting like a pro. It was incredible, really. Who would have thought the most serious of her knights could have such wonderful artistic talent?

Of course, with this newfound skill, it was inevitable that she, as what the modern people would call his 'girlfriend', would become his model….which brought them to his studio for their 'date' today.

She glanced at the man just in time to see him smudge a cheek with red paint. A chuckle escaped her lips. He looked so focused when he was painting, and to see him so passionate about something let her think that for him, she'd endure this silly posing a thousand times over. Even if it was taking forever.

She should have expected this though, since it had taken him a year of their miraculous post-Grail War life to talk to her again, and another two years of beating around the bush to ask her to ask her out on a date. The man sure liked to take his time.

Not that it was a bad thing. Actually, it was quite nice to have the luxury of time. They certainly didn't have that back in Camelot. Hell, they didn't even have this...this…

Lancelot cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he had just covered his mouth with his right fist, and that he'd take a deep breath and straighten up his posture. Crack his neck once to the left, then to the right, then flick his long ponytailed hair back, out of his face. It was a habit of his. Kind of...cute, actually.

She felt herself blush. Her thoughts wander too much when she's around him.

Their eyes met when he looked at her over the canvas, and they both found themselves swiftly looking away, hearts hammering in their chests.

Love. This _love_. They didn't have this back then. They could never have this back then. But now that they did, it was as if everything finally had color.

Oh, that sounded _so_ cheesy.

"All right. I'm finished," Lancelot said, rising from his chair.

"May I have a look?"

"Oh, Uh-yes. Yes of course, my king. I-uh just have to go get something. Come look and tell me what you think when I get back," the artist said, disappearing into his room.

She raised an eyebrow, but got off her seat and fixed her blue dress. It was a little exciting actually, walking to see what was behind the easel.

"Oh my goodness…"

Green eyes lit up in pure astonishment. This painting...every detail…This was her, definitely. But what stood out the most was the dress. It was no simple blue outfit, but an exquisite white gown that flowed all the way down to her toes and trailed over the ground. The fabric looked like silk, and she was accessorized in colorful flowers. Her blonde hair was done in a single braid that ended on her right shoulder, covered by a short translucent veil that flowed from an elaborate flower crown.

"Arturia Pendragon."

She turned sharply at the call of her name, finding Lancelot down on one knee, holding in both hands the very gown she was wearing in his painting.

"Arturia...I have little else to offer you but my love and my loyalty. Be that as it may...I still hope you'd make me the happiest man alive by saying yes."

He held up the white gown, and with a hopeful look and a red smudge of paint on his face, he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

At that very moment, she realized that she wanted to be by this man's side forever. She wanted to smile with him, to laugh with him, to _share_ her happiness with this man and only him.

She needed Lancelot. Needed the joy, the nervous statements, those darned compliments, those cute mannerisms, his voice, his smile, his passion...

 _Him._

She kissed him.

"So, do I take that as a yes?"

" _Yes_ , you fool. Yes."

….

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the L. Du Lac exhibit. By the entrance hallway, we have his biography, the west wing holds his collection on still life, the east wing, his sculptures and handicraft items, as well as an activity center for your kids, last but definitely not least, the north wing holds the collection he became famous for, the collection of works he dedicated to his beautiful wife and the subject of his paintings, Arturia du Lac. Now if you'll please follow me this way, we can see that…"

Meanwhile, in the North wing, a cute ginger girl with blue eyes stared up at the _The Wedding Gown_ , one of L. Du Lac's most famous works, and then snuck a peek at the blonde woman in a sunhat, who sat right in the middle of the room holding hands with a tall man in sunglasses.

Her eyes shone when she looked up at the pretty blonde lady.

"Mommy, the pretty lady in the painting, she's seated right there, with that sunglasses guy."

"Shush, Hoseki-chan that's impossible. We just asked and they said the artist and his wife were out, right?" her dark-haired mother replied.

Hoseki pouted, disappointed that her mother didn't believe her.

"But Mom, she's sitting right there!" she whined stubbornly. Unfortunately, because of her voice the the hazel-eyed baby in her mother's arms began to cry.

"Oh no, Mamoru-kun, don't cry. Shhh…" the blue-eyed mother said, rocking the baby as she tried to calm him down.

"Hoseki, honey, I'm sorry, but next time we'll try to come when the artist and his wife are here okay? Now why don't you go to your father while I calm your brother?" her mother said.

The girl sighed an 'okay' and walked toward her orange-haired dad, but a nagging feeling prompted her to steal one last look at the pretty woman in the sunhat.

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde woman moved and held a single finger to her lips.

Hoseki giggled happily and imitated the gesture.

 _Shhh_.

And the girl skipped away happily, knowing she'd just learned a huge secret.

"Dad, can we buy one? I wanna look just as pretty as she is when I grown up!"

Meanwhile, the blonde woman blushed as she heard the girl's words. The man at her side chuckled at his wife's actions. Hoseki-chan was right. His wife truly was beautiful.

Lancelot squeezed Arturia's hand, and brought their intertwined fingers to his lips. He placed a kiss in between her knuckles, happy to see their matching gold rings.

The little girl's ginger dad almost flipped when he looked at the price of the painting. The artist made a mental note to send Hoseki's family a piece after this.

His wife giggled, and Lancelot smiled back at her. Most people would be happy to have one of his paintings of her sitting in their living room. But him?

He was the happiest man on earth to have the real thing.

* * *

Heya!

Here's the promised happy chapter AHHHHHH! So anyway, this happened because my best friend is an artist and she drew Arturia for me and she was just so perfect and beautiful and perfect so here's Lancey as a painter!

Actually, the original file for this got wiped, so I had to write it again. It didn't come out quite as perfect as it was before, but I still hope it at least makes up for all the dark things I've written for the poor knight. I do like LancelotxArturia and I must say they get way too little love around here.

Anyways, I'm uploading another chap along with this one. It's not as good, but it's still a sweet nothing, so...

Oh yeah! I updated my other fic, The Play of Fate just now, so if you like, do check it out! :) It came with a preview on this new thing I'm starting because it just won't get out of my head. Here's the preview:

/start/

"This worries me, Enkidu," said the tall Earth Prince to his faithful servant, as he slumped into his luxurious hardwood throne.

"What does?

The monarch almost snorted at his servant's complete lack of formality. Part of it annoyed him because it meant Enkidu didn't recognize him as his prince, but at the same time, since they've known each other since birth, and since he did consider Enkidu one of his few friends, he found it quite nice. He wasn't one for being called "Prince" or "majesty" anyway. But the furrow in his brow didn't leave.

"Aria."

His servant's mouth formed an "O" in response, but his expression swiftly changed into something much more teasing.

"What about her bothers you?" The servant said, his green eyes leaving his ruler for the cup of tea he had been preparing for his liege. The aroma was quite fantastic; Enkidu was getting better at growing chamomile. Surely he'd be pleased. But even if he wasn't, his master was never one to show dissatisfaction.

Anyway, it seemed the prince was having a bit of trouble with his guest lately, but what could have brought this on? He and the Air elemental got along so well. Too well, even. Enkidu was beginning to worry for his flammable friend, for it seemed the flame elemental had taken a fancy to the foreign girl.

His master shot up in his seat. "N-no! Nothing about her bothers me. She's fine company. In fact, I wouldn't mind if she'd like to stay-"

"Forever?" Enkidu interjected jovially.

"Ye-NO! Enkidu, stop it!" the prince shouted, red-faced and obviously flustered, as he jumped out of his seat. It was so fun to tease the guy. He had such a weak control of his facial expressions, even at the age of twenty, he couldn't pull off a simple pokerface. Enkidu happily handed his master the steaming cup of tea. The man looked at him with a cross expression, and then at the tea, and proceeded to take the cup and sit down again.

"So, what is it really?" Enkidu asked, but the twenty-year-old only stared at him with annoyed orange eyes. The smaller man held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. No teasing," he promised, offering a Cheshire cat smile.

Thankfully, his employer sighed in defeat. Enkidu knew he was his prince's personal confidante. It wasn't the King, and it wasn't like the heir could tell his brother anything anymore, so that only left him, the Earth Prince's forever servant.

"It's just...I feel like there's something she isn't telling us," the man admitted.

Us, namely Enkidu, the Earth Prince, their grumpy flammable friend, and...throw in Cú too since he's somehow involved...somehow.

"Well, we have only known her for a few days. And it's not like you told her who you really were, Diarmuid," Enkidu said as-a-matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his androgynous face.

Diarmuid shot him a look, but sighed again. Enkidu was always right.

"But seriously, Dia?" the green-haired man man mocked, "Couldn't come up with a better alias?"

Diarmuid only groaned from his position, burying his face into his hands. He didn't come here to be made fun of. He picked up his cup of chamomile tea and downed it like a drunkard would do beer.

Setting the cup down, he resumed his serious face and said, "It just feels like that 'something' could be important, alright? I'm not suspicious of her. She doesn't seem like—she isn't a bad person. I don't believe she'd ever harm us."

Enkidu could giggle at how defensive Prince Diarmuid was getting about Aria.

"I think so too," he replied, looking back in the direction of the guest room where their foreign guest lay sleeping.

Or so they thought. Arturia lay under the silk covers, green eyes very much awake, wondering if it was good luck or misfortune that she'd lost her crown.

/end/

Aaaaaand that's all for the preview for my upcoming thing, _Earth, Wind, and Fire!_ Do read when it comes out! :D

Thanks as usual for all your support, everyone! Everytime a new review, or follow, or favorite, or pretty much any notif comes up, you should know it brings me a lot of joy. :) I wake up my entire dorm with excited squeaks.

Until next time!

-akampana


	17. Thoughts

**Thoughts (DiarmuidxArturia)**

"Diar,"

He swore on the celtics her voice was that of a goddess. Smooth, sweet, yet firm. Not delicate, but still as lovely.

" _Quite like chocolate,"_ he mused, chuckling to himself as he turned to meet the blonde woman that had addressed him with a composed 'yes?'

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Diarmuid was suddenly wondering if his pokerface wasn't as good as he thought it was. It wasn't. At least, the narrowing of Arturia's eyes told him so. A brief panic attack ensued within his mind when he thought of an excuse to make in case she asked him what he was thinking.

 _Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful your voice is...just as beautiful as its owner it seems._

 _Wait...what?!_

Diarmuid felt like slapping himself. How did his mind even manage to conjure up something so _ridiculous_. So _stupid_. So _ridiculously stupid._

Not to mention what would definitely be Saber's reaction. Maybe she'd be shocked? Well...perhaps not. The King of Knights was always so calm and collected, and well, proud, but it wasn't like she didn't have any expressions. She had enough. A simple smile could turn a bad day around, just as one of her frowns could ruin one. Knowing that, she wouldn't really be shocked. More like surprised, he'd say. Whether pleasantly surprised or not, he wouldn't know for sure though.

He could picture it now. Her eyebrows would probably go up, simultaneously with her green eyes widening. Her jaw would be slightly ajar, but only for a few moments before she regains her composure. And perhaps he could throw a slight pink blush in there too. Or that's what he'd like to hope. Heh. He could really picture it. Like that, she'd look like...kind of like…

Like how she looked now.

Diarmuid blinked.

And then a sudden horrible feeling fell over him.

 _Did I say that OUT LOUD?!_


	18. No

"Woman, I can not comprehend why you refuse to wear anything I ask you to."

The addressee just glared back at the red-eyed male, wondering if he was serious.

"If they were more than just flimsy scraps of cloth, Gilgamesh, I might consider it."

The King of Heroes groaned.

"Just once—"

"No."

He scowled, but said no more. He knew by experience that trying to convince her would be useless at this point.

"If we want to catch our reservation, we should leave soon. Get ready."

The man lazed around on the couch a little more just to spite her, and satisfied with an annoyed look shot his way, he put on a fancy tux.

It was specially tailored for him, and the only one of its kind in the whole world. He wouldn't dare wear something the mongrels could so freely access. He preferred this type of clothing to the Japanese traditional attire, even if either suited him anyway. He took one look into the wall mirror, decided that black did indeed suit him, and reached for his hair wax.

"Hair down, please," Arturia requested from the other room, even if she couldn't see him.

He smirked, wondering if his queen knew him too well, and put the hair product down. This was the way she preferred it, anyway.

Hm. What bow should he use?

He spun around, seeing his lioness approaching through the mirror.

Arturia was clad in a simple red, floor-length gown that was decorated with crystals, and had a matching crystal hairpiece clipped on her updo. And...was she wearing heels? Despite himself, the King of Heroes smiled.

Beautiful, as always.

The woman slid her purse up her arm and produced a red silk bow. She swiftly popped his collar and proceeded to tie it for the man.

"You're too far," she stated, and pulled at the bowtie to bring the man closer. Before long, his eyes drifted to her glossy lips. He leaned forward, enjoying their proximity, and casually wrapped a hand around her waist. He pulled her close to kiss her, but found his lips blocked by a finger.

"Too bad, I just finished."

He groaned, denied the contact, but then smirked, wondering how this infuriating little woman managed to wrap him around her finger. She was clearly worthy of being his. The only one worthy in fact.

"Shall we?"

They had dinner in the fanciest restaurant in all of Japan. It was a rotating place atop a tall tower that provided a premier view of the city. Slow music was played by one of the country's best pianists on a black grand piano in the corner. Their table was adorned with exquisite flowers from different countries, with crystals scattered around if only to emphasize how expensive everything was. Clear crystal glasses sat among gold-plated silverware, next to fine porcelain manufactured by one of the country's national artists.

Truly a setup befitting a king. Or two.

And as per their reservation, the entire floor was completely vacated to receive them.

"S-shall I show you to your seat?" asked the very nervous manager who, clearly, realized the power of the foreign couple who could afford to reserve his entire seven star restaurant for a single dinner. Not to mention, the couple carried themselves like royalty. Calling them intimidating would be a serious understatement. Hell, they even _looked_ like they could be _gods_. The woman, he thought, was definitely too beautiful to be human. And the man...

The male glowered at him, causing him to flinch, but he caught himself and led them to their seats, carefully seating them properly, opposite each other, just like how a manager should. The woman gave him a smile, which calmed him a bit, and then she turned to her escort with reprimanding eyes, causing him to shrug. Well, at least he wasn't dealing with _two_ demons.

"Your order will be here shortly. Please excuse me," he said after filling their glasses.

"Thank you...Mochinushi-san," the woman said, reading his name tag. He bowed and left.

As the night went by, the manager observed that his blonde customer wasn't _completely_ a demon. Although he was unbelievably annoyed at the waiters, he was quite tame when left alone with the woman. He also conducted himself quite gracefully. They both did, so well, in fact, that the waiters around looked at the couple with glittery admiration in their eyes. One of them even said that they looked like a king and queen.

When the couple finished, the 'king' casually helped up his lady, an action none of the staff actually expected, given the way he treated them, and together, the blonde couple left.

Mochinushi sank into a chair, more tired than he's ever been in his life.

The couple arrived back at their home.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"The mongrels were annoying."

"Gil, people are always annoying to you."

Was it him, or did she sound a little disappointed?

Reluctantly he said with a sigh, "But…they do make tolerable food."

That seemed to lighten her mood, and with a slight smile she went into her room to change and he flopped onto their velvet couch.

"Gil?"

"Hm?" he replied, pretending that he hadn't been watching her out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

She turned away from him, sweeping her hair to the side.

"Unzip me?"

Unusual. The King of Knights rarely gave him any opportunity to touch her, but since the chance had presented itself so easily, he wasn't about to let it go to waste. He glided over to her.

With a gentle motion, he swept away stray blonde strands of hair from her back. Silently, he waited for permission to touch her, and when she offered no resistance, he took the zipper.

Just to tease her, he let his finger run down her spine, making her shiver. Halfway down though, his skin brushed against a familiar fabric.

Saber snuck a look at him, as if she was waiting for him to figure it out.

"All done?" she prompted.

The King of Heroes snapped out of the temporary trance, dragging the zipper down.

She helped herself out of the red gown, and with a teasing look, she turned to face him. There she stood, in a sexy laced blood red bra with black mesh veiling her torso, and a very naughty piece of cloth that barely covered anything _down there_.

Beautiful, yes. And very, _very enticing._

"There. Happy?" she asked, pulling at the thong to adjust it.

She smiled, satisfied as his reaction.

"You can kiss me now, if you like."

Gilgamesh stepped forward, amused. His queen could be _quite_ the temptress when she wanted to. And that wasn't the kind of request he'd deny. She smirked back at him and tilted her head up as he leaned in to claim the kiss he was deprived of earlier.

But just as she'd expected his lips on hers he dodged down, wrapped an arm around her legs, and lifted her onto his shoulder.

In the next second she was flung onto their king size bed and pinned down, the red in her face making her look even more inviting than before.

"Wha-Gil! Let go of me this instant!" she commanded, but all he did was grin.

"No."

Oh, he was getting much _much_ more than just a kiss tonight.

* * *

Heya!

Short as usual, featuring Gil and some smexy underwear MWAHAHAHA!

I hope you liked it! Do tell me what you think!

Sorry, school has been killing me lately, and I have an internet connection as bad as Rin's technology skills. UGHHHH.

I might come back and further improve this one.

Anyway, until next time! :)

-akampana


	19. Kay

Heya!

I know I don't usually write stuff at the beginning since it's not really my style, but after going through a lot of fanfics, I found out I haven't exactly been communicating back by answering reviews, and I realized that sucks, so from now on, I'm gonna try my best to answer back! I'm not a scary person, and I do love hearing what you guys think so I can further improve my work. So thanks for sticking around guys, you're the best. I'll answer at the end of each chapter to the best of my abilities from now on.

Anyway to start off this new chapter of my life (HAHA PUN-ish thingy that's punny) I've decided to post this little fic. Haruna Cupcakes suggested I write a fic about Arturia and her foster brother, Kay, almost a year ago from today. In fact, six days from now, It'll be an entire year since then. I had this sitting around in my laptop for a while, and though this _is_ about Kay, whom we've heard very little about, I do hope you enjoy it.

Thank you so much for everything guys! I'll chat more soon. Enjoy!

-akampana

* * *

Sir Kay spun as he heard his name being called, coming face to face with Camelot's most famous baker. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone quickly dart out of the bakery, but before he could think too much about it, the literal breadwinner placed a full basket of steaming hot bread in the knight's hands with a smile.

"Oh, no I couldn't take these!" he exclaimed right away, counting enough delicious loaves and other assorted pastries to feed him for a week. He quickly tried to give the basket back. The baker only laughed at the man's actions.

"Yes, yes, you can, Sir Knight," he reasoned, clapping the ginger on the shoulder like an old friend. "The bakery has never been this productive in ages! Do you believe we're actually getting out some extras?"

"Well, if that is the case, then thank you so much for your kindness," said the red-haired knight, a smile evident on his face

"Oh, but this is but nothing compared to your services. Thanks to the new King and you Knights of the Round Table, we can work in peace without having to worry about invaders."

Kay smiled as he waved at the kind man's retreating back. All true. Arty truly was doing a great job as king.

 _More like queen_. Kay thought to himself, chuckling slightly as he imagined the surprise it would be if his fellow knights and the rest of the kingdom found out that _Arthur_ was not his brother, but his _sister._

 _Arty…_

It had been quite a while since he and his adopted sibling really had time to talk. It was understandable, since she was a very busy _man_ from the day she pulled the sword from the stone and set the entirety of Britain's future on her tiny shoulders. The crown came with an incredible amount of work, especially given the state King Uther, rest his soul, left Camelot. Arturia was always holed up in the castle, doing one thing after another. She was just too busy to invite to do anything. That, and they had to keep a professional image; a lesson he learned when he received scornful looks from the nobles when he slung an arm over her shoulders. She was his king now, and he should treat her that way. Plus, he had his duties as a knight, and as one of her most trusted, to take care of, which entailed him spending a lot of time outside the castle. Sometimes, he'd have to go weeks without seeing her pretty face.

Yup. That's right. He found her pretty. Gorgeous. Stunning. She completely surpassed her own queen's beauty, in his opinion. He knew she'd grow up to be a beautiful lady since the day he first met her, and she did. Too bad she had to throw that all away, huh.

Of course, that couldn't be helped, for she was the salvation this country needed, and true enough, she managed to pull it up from the pits of hell.

 _Bollocks._

He still didn't find it fair. She didn't have to give up everything. They were both so happy when they were younger. Lately, she's just been so distant.

As he walked on home, he waved back at a group of ladies who greeted him, words of thanks on his lips.

Of course, as Arturia's adoptive brother, he had an expansive room back at the royal castle, as did most of the Knights of the Round Table. But there was just something homey about the simple cottage where they used to live when she was his squire and him an aspiring knight. That was their true home, where they shared smiles and laughs together with their father Ector. Kay came here whenever he needed to relax, or when he needed to think and be alone, like today.

Really, Arturia couldn't have possibly forgotten his birthday, right?

Could she?

Most of the knights greeted him, as did many friends and other citizens. His father clapped him on the back too, which was rare since the old man always forgot his birthday. Arturia _never_ did, but perhaps she was so busy with the kingdom that it had slipped her mind.

Kay sighed, trudging up the hill to the old house. Maybe he was just being immature. It _was_ just a birthday, and he was an adult now. Things like this mattered a lot less as people grew older right?

He took the key from his back pocket upon reaching the door, and inserted it in the keyhole, only to find the door was already unlocked.

 _Burglars?_

The knight quietly drew his sword with his free hands, and gripped the bread basket tight with the other. If anything, he could use the thing to clobber the robber.

 _Haha-Nope. No laughing. Even if that was a pretty funny thought._

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Ready to strike, he swung the door open swiftly…

Only to find vibrant green eyes staring back at him happily.

"Happy birthday, Kay."

"A-A-A-A-Arturia?!"

The blonde woman chuckled softly, as he sheathed his sword and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"What, you didn't think I would forget, did you?" she said, returning the gesture, tiptoeing to reach her much taller older brother.

When they parted, she relieved him of the bread basket he was carrying, saying, "Well, I hope the baker's distraction didn't spoil your appetite so much, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with all this."

At that she moved aside, revealing a smorgasbord of all his favorite homemade dishes, cooked just how he liked it. There was lamb, beef, salmon, irish potatoes, turkey, and right behind her, was a perfectly made chocolate cake with white vanilla frosting and strawberries on top. Kay's exact favorite cake flavor, ever since he was a kid.

"How? Wha—? Distraction?" For once the silver-tongued devil was at a loss for words.

"They didn't finish the cake in time." She smiled sweetly at him, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

She remembered. Despite all her troubles, she remembered. Kay's face quickly showed a brilliant smile, and he hugged his little sister again, heart leaping happily in his chest.

"Of course she had help," called his father's familiar voice from the kitchen. "I certainly think we got everything right, don't you agree?"

The man tackled both of his children playfully, joining their little hug.

 _He forgot, didn't he?_ Kay mouthed to his younger sibling. She smiled sheepishly, confirming his guess.

"Bollocks. You two are absolutely ridiculous," Kay mumbled in his father's strong grip. Arturia and his father only laughed.

"Drinks! We need drinks!" the oldest one announced, letting go of his children and coming back to hand them fine wine.

"A toast to Kay, to a long and prosperous life!"

"To Kay!" Arturia followed, eyeing her big brother, and they clanked their drinks together and began their feast.

The trio laughed together like a true family, for once forgetting their titles and responsibilities, and bonded like the old times. There was no king or knights, just a boy, a girl, and their father, eating dinner, sharing stories and having a good time.

Long after the stars had taken over the sky, and as Sir Ector lay passed out on the floor, more drunk than he had ever been, the two siblings slumped against each other on the old couch, the older one's head resting on top of the younger's.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed our little surprise," the woman said, giggling as she watched her adoptive father drunkenly mumble nonsense from his spot on the cottage floor.

"After all," she continued, snuggling closer to her sibling, "your birthday is coming to a close. If I am right, the sun is due to rise in a short while."

He snaked an arm around her waist comfortably, just like he used to do when she was cold or had nightmares.

"You are right, so for these last few moments, spoil me."

At his words, Arturia rose from her position, and before he could say anything more, she brought his face towards hers swiftly and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Kay," she repeated with a blush on her pretty face, and then she resumed her previous position on the couch with closed eyes, retiring for the night.

He sat there, stunned for a few moments, before turning his eyes to the lovely lady sleeping on his shoulder.

With his free hand he touched where she had kissed him on his cheek, and proceeded to color as brightly as his red hair.

 _Bollocks, woman._

But realizing she wasn't waking up anytime soon, he leaned his head on hers and slept, wishing that every day she'd bring him as much happiness as she did today.

* * *

Heya! (Again! XD)

I hope you liked it, even if it doesn't feature any knights or kings besides darling Arturia. (Easily my favorite Fate character, by the way.) And this time the story happens before the Grail War, so yeah. Quite short, like the rest of the things I write in this fic, but I do hope it was enough to make up for my long absence. (If not, I'll be sure to keep the stories coming.)

I always thought of Kay having red hair. I don't know why, but it just seems...right. Since he's Arturia's adopted sibling, I didn't think having him blonde would suit him, instead why not a different color so that the fact that they weren't blood related would be emphasized? I thought of maybe brown too, but I kind of also felt that red had the right amount of dramatic flair. What do you think? :)

Thank you for reading, and for every follow, review, and favorite. I love you guys. Thanks so much for sticking with me.

-akampana

Bollocks!

P.S.

For the followers of my other fic, I'll try to get the next chapter of The Play of Fate soon! And for those who read about my newest project, an elemental AU called _Earth, Wind, and Fire,_ sit tight. It's almost ready. ;)


	20. When the Clock Strikes

11:55 P.M.

"Why you enjoy the weather out here, King of Knights, I cannot fathom."

Gilgamesh was answered by a light chuckle from his lovely queen. Her shoulders shook slightly as she turned to look at him.

Her green eyes were alight with amusement; she must have known how much he detested the cold atmosphere. It was ridiculously frigid and impossibly difficult to bear. The blasted ice made for an even more barren desert.

"Oh, please. I know you think it's beautiful."

As the lady King said this, she unwrapped half the long red scarf she had around her neck and offered it to him.

He shrugged, approaching the petite woman. As she wrapped the knitted fabric round his neck, his hand brushed her cheek. Her pale skin nearly matched the white ice that fell from the heavens, if not for her reddened lips and nose. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his chin. Tiny clouds formed between them, the mist mixing together in the meager space that separated them.

"I suppose so."

11:56 P.M.

His fingers traced the outline of her face and settled on her chin. With a gentle motion, he tilted her face up. Those red lips looked too good to pass up, maybe she'd allow him this one time? Gilgamesh decided to try his luck and dipped down to meet her, however he found his lips meeting the tip of her index finger. He almost audibly groaned but stopped himself when she raised a playful eyebrow.

"Oh? And you don't 'curse the gods for creating such unnecessary algid conditions'?"

Arturia laughed as the words left her mouth, her mocking imitation of Gilgamesh's foreign accent falling apart at the end.

"I do not sound like that," he deadpanned, the moment broken, "And just when did you hear me say such?" Gilgamesh's fingers let go of her chin and traveled down her shoulders and back until finally resting at the base of her spine. He'd let Saber have her fun. It was only very rarely she joked around; he should savor the moment. If it meant she mocked him a little, though, he wasn't going to let the moment slip without getting a little out of it. With a gentle pull, he fastened her to his body, relishing the warmth they now shared.

The feel of him pressed up against her didn't faze her. Over time, she'd gotten rather used to his unrelenting flirtations, and he on the other hand learned when to hold back. Now was not one of those times, she decided, letting him draw himself as close as he wanted to.

11:57 P.M.

"Christmas Eve. It was snowing then too," she said with a teasing smirk, just before he would have landed a kiss.

Not just yet.

He scowled, his kiss rejected a second time by words. The woman suppressed her laughter. Gil just looked too adorable with that unintentional pout. It was a face only she had seen; his pride would not allow it to anyone else.

"Of course. On the celebration of your god's birth, correct?" Gilgamesh questioned coolly, faking indifference.

Saber nodded up at the unamused king. "I know you don't celebrate, Gil. You and I believe in different things, and I respect that, but I at least wish you had joined in the feast," she said, as her fingers climbed the front of his white coat. Her fingers then played with the other end of the red scarf wrapped around both their necks.

"It is not my practice," he answered distractedly, much more interested in the dainty hands that flitted about his collarbones.

11:58 P.M.

"Then what is?" the woman asked, adjusting the knitted fabric around his neck to better warm him.

"I hold different events for every god. They fancy different things, those fastidious, selfish assholes," he commented, leaning his head to touch her busy hands as they arranged the shared material.

Saber paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty of preparations, feasts, prayers, pesky priests," he listed, his red eyes travelling back up to meet hers as she looped her arms over his shoulders, "…traditions…" he added vaguely, as the British woman drew his head closer.

11:59 P.M.

"Mm," Arturia hummed, glad she was steering the conversation the right way. His ruby eyes had lost themselves in her forest-colored irises. She couldn't keep him waiting too long, but luckily she didn't have to. She counted the chimes in her head as she spoke next.

"Speaking of traditions, would you care for one of mine?" she whispered, leaning his forehead onto hers. A flash of curiosity crossed his riveted expression as he followed her movements, and he found himself completely spellbound by his queen. Her breath was warm on his lips as her hands slid to caress his face.

"Close your eyes."

His crimson orbs slid close slowly, obediently, just like in a trance. Snowflakes had already piled onto his long eyelashes, and his cheeks had pinked from the cold he hated so much, but he was smiling. A real smile. Not his usual smirk, nor his proud grin, but the one only she was permitted to see. Gentle. Genuine. Every detail, she etched into her memory, wishing that for the next year and for every year to come she'd see it, time and time again.

12:00

Just as the clock struck midnight, she placed on his lips a long-awaited kiss.

Behind them, mongrels struck pots and blew trumpets as colorful fireworks danced across the sky. Snow fell, but the cold did nothing to dampen their spirits.

Especially not those of the two kings, who were perfectly warm, locked in each other's embrace.

* * *

Heya!

First of all, Happy New Year! Here's a special treat I wrote for the holidays. I hope you liked it. :)

Next chapter will be up soon! See ya!

-akampana


End file.
